683
Julia hypnotizes Chris in an attempt to find out about the woman who helped save his life. Synopsis : The great house of Collinwood appears majestic and serene in the fading afternoon sun, but there is no serenity within its walls, for Collinwood is a house that contains many secrets, dark ominous secrets. And those who try to uncover them will find themselves in great danger. On the previous night a seance was held, and the spirit of a woman was contacted. Her words will lead to the uncovering of other secrets, dangerous secrets. And those who are attempting to unravel the mysteries of Collinwood will find themselves in greater peril than they realize. Barnabas and Julia try to find out more about the spirits in the house. Julia hypnotizes Chris in an attempt to find out about the woman (Beth) who helped save his life. Beth leads Chris to a spot on the ground; later Barnabas and Chris dig there and find a child's coffin. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (speculating) The children themselves killed Madam Findley. ---- : Chris: (about Amy): She's a strange kid. ---- : Julia: If we can't help Chris, then we have to expose him. ---- : Barnabas: David is too, too clever. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez Background information and notes Production * Final episode to be written by Ron Sproat. * This episode only exists as a low quality black and white kinescope copy. * This is the eighth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * During the closing credits, Bob Lloyd says Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. Story * Amy sings the nursery rhyme . * The seance to contact Janet Findley occurred on the previous night. * Elizabeth never told David and Amy about Janet Findley's death. Barnabas thinks that the children are in danger or they know the killer or they killed Findley herself. * Who put the shovel by the tree? Amy? Beth? * GHOSTWATCH: Beth's ghost appears to Amy and gives her a doll. Later, she appears to Chris and leads him to an unmarked grave, which later yields the small coffin of an infant. * TIMELINE: Day 270 begins, and will end in 684. It was yesterday when Amy went to Bangor. Bloopers and continuity errors * Potential confusion is caused by Julia asking Barnabas to "wait here. I'll be right back," because in the next scene both Julia and Barnabas turn up at Chris's cottage. This is cleared up because Julia only meant for Barnabas to wait for her to get her medallion (to hypnotize Chris), so that then they could go out together. * Grayson Hall coughs as Julia hypnotizes Chris. There appears to be an edit right after her cough. It is better done, however, than most edits on the show; they are often more obvious than in this case. * When Chris appears to be drawn outside by Beth, the script and Chris both say that he heard music. He later says he felt music when he tells Barnabas and Julia. However, no such music is played during this scene. sure what you mean--the "ghost" music is playing throughout this entire scene. However, Chris does say that he felt rather than heard music. * Chris leaves the cottage door open. sure why that's a blooper. * At the beginning of the episode, it seems there is some confusion over camera switching. It's hard to tell what we are supposed to be seeing, but what we do see is Barnabus closing the door behind him, then zooming in on the door (interrupted by a shot of somebody's forearms, moving off to the right) then 3 candles, then back to the doors, then Julia and Barnabus talking. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 683 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 683 - The Very Last Ron Sproat Episode Gallery ( }}) 683i.jpg|Amy 683kf.jpg|Woman in White 683kh.jpg|Hypnosis Category:Dark Shadows episodes